Existing tables that may be assembled or disassembled often require tools and many fasteners to secure legs to the table. This process may be time consuming and cumbersome. The process may require several users to construct the table. Improvements to this process generally involve foldable table legs which are permanently secured to the table top. With these tables, the table legs may be folded into and out of the standing position. However, a need exists for a table which may be constructed without tools by a single user while still allowing for the compact storage and transportation of the table.